


Lost Hearts

by KnightLight (Mellanis)



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellanis/pseuds/KnightLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot save everyone from the ravages of war.<br/>They may be lost, but what they had is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tactics belongs to Square Enix, along with the characters mentioned.  
> Generic names were randomly chosen, and this is NOT my actual team.
> 
> With that said, enjoy this oneshot!
> 
> EDIT: Figured out how to move fics to other pseuds, so this and the other FFT fics are going under KnightLight!

"Godfrey-- look out!" Arlette cried out, reaching a armored hand towards her friend. She watched as the knight's sword tore a hole in Godfrey's mid-torso, a dark crimson rose blooming from the wound. His face went blank and chalky, and the words he was chanting became a soundless mantra. He collapsed and Arlette sprung forward, thrusting her spear forward, and catching the man in the right leg. "Damn you!" She screamed as she pulled the end of her blade out of the enemy's leg and jabbed it into the back of his head. He fell with a small squirt of blood, but the damage had already been done. "Godfrey!" the lancer rushed to her friend's side, dropping her weapon next to her. "Godfrey, are you--" He weakly held up a hand. "I am quite fine considering all things, Arlette." She gasped for air that had suddenly left her lungs, trying to ignore the hot tears streaming down her face. She'd only known him for around 4 months, but Godfrey had proven himself a fast friend with his summoning magicks. She would bash skulls in, he would bring the support she needed to bash more skulls. They had become a team of two that was nigh unstoppable...until now. 

"I-It's bleeding too fast, Arlette..." the young man whimpered, lifting up a blood-soaked glove to reveal a deeper wound than previously thought. The cloth was rent in that area, useless now. Arlette's heart sank further when she saw a glimpse of his guts. "Hold steadfast, friend... Help is yet to arrive!" Arlette replied, ignoring the fear and nausea welling up in her stomach. If aid did not come soon, then Godfrey's wounds could prove fatal. The lancer cursed herself for not taking the time to learn how to _properly _use potions, or at least to learn a simple healing spell! "A-Arlette...tell me wh-what it is like to fly..." Godfrey suddenly said, his diminutive voice reaching Arlette's ears over the din of battle. She was taken aback by this but answered anyways, if only to numb the summoner's pain.__

 _ _"It is the purest expression of freedom-- you can breathe the freshest of air and feel the moisture of clouds." Arlette said, stroking Godfrey's hair since his head now lie on her lap. "I wish I was strong like you..." he replied sadly. "Then I could fly with you, friend." Arlette shook her head in disagreement. "You _are _strong Godfrey...you are one of the strongest men I know!" He smiled slightly, a happy expression tinged with sadness. He coughed and a little blood shot out of his mouth. "Arlette, can I reveal something to you?" She nodded, the top of her helm slightly shaking. "I...am in love with a man..." Godfrey sputtered. Before Arlette could say anything, he quieted her with a trembling finger. "His name is...Adelbrand. Edwyn Adelbrand...he lives in the Goug region." Arlette watched uselessly as the color drained from Godfrey and he struggled to stay alive. She knew that even if help came, it was too late now. "T-Tell him...I love...him..." Arlette choked back a scream as Godfrey went silent forever.____


End file.
